


An Interesting Job

by STIKER123



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Helping a Friend, Money Woes, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Orgy, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STIKER123/pseuds/STIKER123
Summary: Lucy has a problem; her rent is fast approaching and she doesn't have enough for it. Fortunately, Mirajane has a job request and so invited her friend to help so they could split the money. It was an interesting job to say the least.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Mirajane Strauss
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The history behind this story is a little weird. I originally uploaded it for my old account that got deleted but for some reason it was posted under "Anonymous". I know that stories can be posted under that but i don't know how to do so myself so i assumed it was a glitch or something, one that happened with another story i wrote which eventually showed up on my old account again. In the end though, the original version of this story got wiped with my old account so i rewrote it as best i could and i intend to rewrite the second chapter, whether i continue with other characters after i am not certain yet. Sorry for rambling and sorry if this isn't as good as the original.

It wasn't a situation which anyone would envy, Lucy certainly didn't envy herself, but it was the situation she was in unfortunately. What was the situation she was in? Her rent payment was fast approaching and she had nowhere near enough to pay for it, she couldn't even find a job that would maybe tide over the landlady for a couple more days. Lucy was stuck, she didn't know what to do to solve the issue, all she could do was let out a loud groan and let her head hit the bar counter at the Fairy Tail guild hall. Fortunately for Lucy though, someone may have a solution.

"Is there a problem, Lucy?" Mirajane asked in her usual sweet voice and she listened as the blonde haired Celestial Mage told her tale of woe. Mirajane listened as Lucy explained how she was in a very dire situation but it seems she was with some luck. It just so happens that Mirajane has recently received a job request and the payout would be enough for her to spot with Lucy so that both had a fair amount of money and Lucy could pay her rent.

"Would you like to join me?" The Fairy Tail barmaid asked and Lucy was up on her feet and shaking Mirajane's entire arm and thanking her a copious amount of times, it made the S-Class wizard smile as she said she was happy to help. Lucy asked what the job would be but it was here that the details became vague, Mirajane only said that she would find out when they arrived...

Maybe the vague details should have been a warning sign but there was no thought that could have gone through Lucy's mind to prepare her for what the job request was actually for, even when she and Mirajane arrived at the location there was no sane explanation. Then again, having a bunch of random men willing to pay to fuck Mirajane (and in association, Lucy as well) was not something that would have came to the Celestial wizard's mind, even as she stared at the sight of her friend standing in some skimpy underwear (which looked like could be ripped off by a gust of wind) with some of the aforementioned men feeling her up.

"Damn, Mirajane, you're looking as good as ever" one of the men commented which made Mirajane giggle before she was turned to face another of them and he kissed her deeply, not passionately but still deeply, and she allowed it as he even went and slipped his tongue into her mouth. These men had requested Mirajane to let them fuck her in return for a large payout and she was eager to partake, and she dragged Lucy into this.

Speaking of Lucy, she could only stand off to the side and watch with shock at the sight before her. She didn't expect the job to be this, she didn't expect Mirajane to partake in such things but there she was, letting strangers grope and kiss her as she eagerly indulged them. Mirajane even reached down to grab the crotch of one of the men and giggled at how hard he was already.

"Yeah? Well it's all for you, now how about you get down on your knees and start earning that money?" The man spoke with a grin and Lucy expected Mirajane to say something about the comment but instead she just watched her friend get down on her knees without a second thought, her hands reaching out to her sides to grasp the two dicks present for her already and she began stroking them. She stared up at the men with a lustful gaze and asked in a sweet voice if they were happy that she was there to take care of them, the men replied with cheer before Mirajane really got to work.

Lucy squeaked out in embarrassment as she watched Mirajane lean to the side and take one of the cocks she was stroking into her mouth, her eyes closed as she began bobbing her head along the hard prick and the owner groaned at the heat that was surrounding her member before Mirajane popped her mouth off to do the same for the other man. She received a similar response from him as his friend gave before Mirajane again lifted her head back to comment how hard they were. She was quickly becoming enthralled in it all.

"By the way, Mira, who's the blonde!" One of the men asked as eyes turned to Lucy, the Celestial wizard shying away a little, and Mirajane lifted her head back from a cock to say how Lucy was a friend who was having some money woes. "With how much I'm getting paid for this, I should be able to split the money," she said before kissing the tip of the dicks.

"A kind slut you are, Mirajane" one of the men laughed and Mirajane giggled sweetly before a third man stepped forward, dick in hand and pushed it into her face. Mirajane happily accepted the cock into her mouth and bobbed her head along it while she was stroking the two in hand, all right in front of Lucy who was wondering if she should just leave and never mention this again. That is until she felt a hand rub her waist, then another groping her chest through her shirt.

Lucy twisted around as she was surrounded by the remaining men, they were feeling her up and seemed to like what they were seeing. "She's definitely a looker, I wonder if she can take it just like Mira over there?" One of the men grinned and Lucy again looked over to her guild mate to see Mirajane dutifully at work in pleasuring the cocks presented to her - she looked like a pro in sucking and jerking dicks - and the sight was actually a little a rousing for Lucy.

"Enjoying the view, Blondy?" One of the men asked as he fondled her chest before sliding his hand up her skirt, making Lucy gasp and stiffen up as she felt this stranger feel her through her panties. "It certainly seems like it; you can't take your eyes of it" the man rubbing Lucy's waist breathed into her ear before his friend noted how she seemed to be getting wet as well.

Was Lucy really enjoying the sight of Mirajane serving three cocks at once? Was she actually enjoying being touched and groped like this? An embarrassed whimper left Lucy as she felt her panties being pulled aside and a finger invaded her pussy, her wetness coating the digit as her body stiffened before her head was turned and the man groping her second breast stuck his tongue into her mouth. Lucy could only whine as all this happened but she made no attempt to stop any of it, maybe she was just too focused on the sight of Mirajane down on her knees for three men?

"Does this feel good?" Mirajane asked as her hands were gliding along the two dicks they were holding and her mouth again wrapped around the cock before her. She worked the three men over so easily, pleasuring them and making them groan with obvious pleasure from her actions and she took delight in it. This wasn't the first gangbang that Mirajane has partook in, this wasn't the first time she has pleasured multiple men for money.

In spite of her innocent nature, Mirajane was secretly a whore who enjoyed getting fucked by strangers, maybe it was a part of the rebellious side she has inside her, she wasn't so innocent after all.

But that didn't matter right now; Mirajane glanced over to Lucy as she was sucking the dick in her mouth, she saw her friend/guild mate being groped, touched and kissed by men she didn't even know and it was arousing for Mirajane to see just how flustered Lucy was. It was even more arousing to hear the whines and moans as Lucy was being fingered rather quickly by the man who currently had his lips locked against hers, she wasn't even attempting to stop any of it.

"Damn, I'm going to cum". Mirajane's focus from brought back to the men before her, the two cocks in hand were both twitching and she felt a shudder of excitement run up her spine as she lifted her mouth off the dick in front of her to focus on the two that were ready to blow. This was obviously to the disappointment of the man before her but with a wink, Mirajane said for him to sit down and she would make it up to him after she was finished with the two thick shafts that were ripe to blast all over her. That was all the encouragement needed.

As the man she was just blowing took a seat, Mirajane jerked and sucked off the two dicks at her sides before closing her eyes in perverted acceptance as they both shot their loads. Cum landed on her face, in her hair and on her cleavage as she stroked the loads out of them. Mirajane kissed and suckled the heads of the cocks before letting go of them to clean herself off as she looked over at Lucy again.

"Am I really enjoying this?" Lucy wondered as she now had her breasts spilling from her shirt, her bra tugged up as a finger was buried inside her pussy. She had a stranger's tongue in her mouth as well, she didn't know any of these men and she was letting them do all this while she was getting wet from it. It was so shameful but the worst part was that she was turned on by watching Mirajane service three men with such masterful precision, Lucy couldn't believe she was aroused by all of this.

Speaking of Mirajane, Lucy looked over to the Fairy Tail barmaid as she walked over to the man she had told to sit down and he got to his feet again as she approached, he wanted to move things along now. Lucy watched as the man roughly grabbed Mirajane and bent her over the nearby table, her hands pressing to the surface as she parted her legs. Lucy watched as the man got behind Mirajane and with a reckless drive, and no concern for her, he buried his cock deep into her pussy in one go after practically tearing away the skimpy underwear she had been wearing. All Mirajane was able to do from the penetration was scream out in delight - the main event was truly starting for her.

From the sidelines, Lucy blushed heavily as she watched the man start to fuck Mirajane with a reckless abandon, he didn't care if she enjoyed it or not, he was paying her to be a whore after all so he would get his money's worth. It wasn't a concern if Mirajane enjoyed it but the noises she made showed that she did.

"Are you enjoying the view, Blondy?" One of the men touching her asked Lucy and she went tight lipped, not wanting to admit she found the view arousing before she shuddered as she felt breath in her ears. "How about you show what you can do as well? How about you give me a blowjob?" Another man asked before Lucy found herself shoved down to her knees as the man stepped in front of her, his hard cock waving in Lucy's face and her mouth fell open from shock but that was taken as an invite. RSVP was accepted as in the instant her mouth was open, the man shoved his cock into Lucy's mouth and started to fuck her face from the get go.

Lucy's hands flailed around for a moment as she felt the man thrust his entire cock into her throat, fucking her face with a reckless abandon, he didn't care about anything other than getting off and the look in Lucy's eyes as made him grin. It was clear she has never partaken in anything so debauched, she has had sex before but never has she been with multiple men in one go.

She may be on her first cock for the time, undoubtedly going through more as it goes on, but there was a panicking feeling as she scrambled for some sense. There was no sense to the situation, not when she had the fresh taste of dick on her tongue as she tried to focus her breathing through nose.

"You've not done anything like this before haven't you?" The man fucking Lucy's face asked, momentarily pulling back for her to gasp and stare dazedly up at him while shaking her head. "Well we'll help you get into it, here, stroke my cock" another man said as he stepped to Lucy's side, her hand raising on its own to grasp the thick organ and she started stroking it, she didn't know why though. All Lucy knew was her throat getting plugged again as the first man resumed fucking her face while her hand stroked the dick in her hand, but the insanity didn't end there as a third man came to Lucy's side as well and before she realised it she was in the same place as Mirajane was when first servicing three men.

It wasn't the beautiful barmaid currently getting fucked over a table but now it was Lucy who was now down on her knees, getting face fucked and jerking off two cocks while staring up at the three faces that leered at her. There was lust in their eyes, depraved desires on the verge and sexual juices slipped down Lucy's thighs as she trembled under such stares, she was turned on by the way she was being used and she didn't understand how that could be.

for Mirajane on the other hand, she was in territory too familiar for uncertainty. She was whining and moaning as she felt the cock of a stranger plunging into her pussy with no sense of restraint, this man didn't care for intimacy as all he wanted was to fuck the gorgeous barmaid. He was putting a good amount of money into this and he was definitely making it worth it, it was all the more better for Mirajane though as she was the one getting paid to let these men fuck her (and Lucy due to dragging her along) and it felt so good for her to get fucked so intensely.

If one was to have a fresh arrival's perspective on this situation then they would walk into a room of naked men, Mirajane bent over the table and moaning like a whore and Lucy down on her knees with a cock in her mouth and one in each hand. The situation was insane, there was no sense of reason really but that didn't stop it, especially when Mirajane squealed.

"Yes! Cum inside me!" She shouted with an expression of delight and eyes turned over to her as she had cum dripping down her thighs from the creampie she was just given. There had been no warning, no preparation, the man just drove his cock into her pussy and let loose while tugging her hair and calling her a whore. His words didn't faze her though, not only for the fact she has been called such things before but because it was true, Mirajane was a whore and she was dragging Lucy into the madness as well by bringing her along.

But for now focus was still on Mirajane; the man behind her pulled out only to be replaced by another and he was even more aggressive. The second man to fuck Mirajane slammed balls deep from the start and pull her hair so her head tilted back and she stared at him, his hand grabbing her chin as he kept her facing him.

"You really are a slut ain'tcha?" He grinned, not letting Mirajane look away as he fucked her hard. "And you brought your friend too? Never knew you were like that, behind the mask of a sweet girl you're nothing but a whore!" He hissed and Mirajane shuddered with pleasure at the harsh words and the cock filling her pussy, she could only give agreement to such statements before her eyes turned over to Lucy who also squealed but only out of the fact she was having cum dumped down her throat and over her face as the three men she was serving came.

With a gasp of air, Lucy was let go from the madness, given only a moment of reprieve before being pulled to her feet and lifted into the air with such ease that she may not have weighed anything. She felt herself carried over to the table where Mirajane was taking a brutal fucking and found herself on her back, legs up in the air and her panties dangling at her ankles.

Lucy didn't even get a chance to see the face of the man who put in this position as her back arched from the sudden penetration of her pussy, the man who brought her over to the table just slamming into her like the one currently fucking Mirajane.

It left Lucy dizzy for a moment, her eyes hazy as cum still covered her face. She stared up at the ceiling as the man was already thrusting into her and she couldn't help but moan at the way he stretched her pussy, her sexual arousal from seeing Mirajane being used in such a way (and then having herself in that state) making it easy for the man to just go to town on her. Lucy should feel ashamed but all she could do was whine from the pleasure that was rattling her body before she felt hands cup her face as Mirajane's hovered over hers.

"How does it feel, Lucy?" She asked sweetly but all Lucy could muster in response was a question on Mirajane partaking in such jobs. She didn't expect an answer, she didn't even know what she said herself as her brain focused on the sensation of a cock just burrowing its way into her slick cunt and her response of whining with a twisted sense of pleasure.

Mirajane smiled at the sight of her friend and guild mate in such a state, she shouldn't seem so happy but it was just a hot sight for her that she indulged in the slutty expression on Lucy's face while having one of her own as the aggressive man behind her suddenly came. He was a quick shot, he talked big but he didn't last half as long as the previous man. That didn't matter though as the second he pulled out, Mirajane was dragged away from the table and was in the lap of yet another man but this time she had another wanting to play with her body.

So quickly after her second creampie of the night, Mirajane was taking a double penetration, one cock in her pussy and one stuffing the tighter orifice of her ass. She cried out with perverted delight as she was fucked worth a fervour, hands roaming her body and pulling her hair as she was stuffed with dick, she had no shame and the fact she acts so sweet and innocent all the time only made it more depraved.

"That's it, boys! Get your money's worth!" Mirajane moaned before suddenly finding herself swarmed by other men and she took it all in stride as she also worked her mouth and hands into the madness. Mirajane was a pro when it came to gangbangs, she's partaken in enough and though she acts innocent, she was a whore at heart. She was a whore and Lucy couldn't even see her.

As for the Celestial Mage, she was struggling to take the single cock going to town on her. She had been watching Mirajane getting fucked, wondering who the girl before was before watching her get dragged into the full course gangbang only to be obscured from view. Lucy watched Mirajane take it like a pro and here she was struggling to take a single cock.

"Fuck, your pussy is so fucking tight! You really are new to this, huh?" The man laughed as he watched Lucy's scrambled mind trying to work the scenario on her head, her eyes were glazed and she was clenching her fists at the sides of her head as she stared up at the ceiling, "it shouldn't feel so good, what am I doing?" She asked herself before shouting as the cock inside her suddenly struck a sensitive spot and she came. She had an orgasm from a stranger's cock, she had an orgasm before Mirajane who was getting railed before her, Lucy's cheeks burned with embarrassment and she wanted to hide her face but her hands were held against the table.

The man currently stretching Lucy's cunt around his cock gripped her wrists as he hunched over her, thrusting deeper and harder before feeling her legs wrap tightly around him out of impulse. Lucy was dragging his hips against hers as her focus was completely shattered, her wrists were freed from the the right grasp of the man and she clung desperately onto him as he fucked her.

Lucy's eyes had gone hazy, she didn't even realise the man cumming inside her even as he called her a slut and whore just like Mirajane. In fact, Lucy's focus and sense of passing time also disappeared on her as she was pulled from the table and put on her hands and knees as two man spitroasted her.

Pleasure and depravity conquered gets for the entire of the debauched fray; didn't notice as Mirajane was thrown between the men and into different positions to be fucked in, she didn't notice herself being put into different positions and fucked. Lucy's concept of passing time was out for the whole thing and she eventually passed out from taking so much cock and cum, her body fucked as thoroughly as Mirajane's had been. But unlike Mirajane, Lucy has never done this before and she was out for some time.

When she finally awoke, Lucy was still dazed and sore from all that she was unable to really remember. All she knew now was that all the men had left, satisfied with how they fucked both the Fairy Tail members and they left the payment on the nearby table before just leaving. They left Lucy and Mirajane naked, coated in and leaking cum with one wearing an expression of bliss as the other was completely out of it. But now Lucy was awake again and she looked to see Mirajane counting their payment.

"Oh, you're awake" the barmaid smiled sweetly, cum still dripping off her body as Lucy sat up and looked around. "They're all gone, they left us the payment" Mirajane explained but Lucy had questions to ask now she wasn't getting railed by strangers, the first question being why Mirajane was able to take it like a pro.

A giggle left the barmaid as she replied that this wasn't her first time getting gangbanged, she's taken up jobs like this one multiple times before and she became very good at it. "It pays well don't you think, this should be enough to pay for your rent and tide you over for a bit" she beamed sweetly as she pointed out Lucy's half of the payment, leaving the Celestial Mage stunned from just how much there was. This job, as depraved as it was, definitely paid well and Lucy didn't know what to think about that.

Little more was said for the moment as the two members of Fairy Tail got dressed again before taking their payment and leaving the place where they had been fucked for some time. It was here that Mirajane asked Lucy if she enjoyed herself but in all fairness, Lucy didn't really know if she did.

"It's all a blur, I remember only certain parts" she spoke with a blush and Mirajane giggled before replying how it was the same when she first did this. "It'll get better, you'll remember more of it next time" she spoke sweetly, but what did she mean by next time? Did Mirajane really think Lucy would do another job like this? Would Lucy do another job like this? Aside from the hazy memories she had of what happened, she did remember there to be a lot of mind numbing pleasure rattling her body.

"Next time?" Lucy eventually asked and Mirajane nodded. "I mean, if you're willing of course" she said and Lucy thought for a moment before she humoured the idea of doing another job like this. She told Mirajane how she did enjoy what she could remember and the Fairy Tail barmaid smiled at that knowledge before they discussed everything that happened, as if discussing how they literally got gangbanged for payment was something to come up in casual conversation.

There was a lot of uncertainty about what happened but if there was one thing that was certain it's that it was definitely an interesting job.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In need of another major cash injection, Lucy confides in Mirajane again who suggests taking up another job. Lucy hesitantly agrees out of desperation but will she surrender to the madness in the end? Will she find another side to herself that mirrors Mirajane.

It has happened again, Lucy has again found herself in the situation that nobody would envy her. Her rent payment was again approaching fast and she was out of money again, she doesn't even have enough to stock her fridge after Natsu and Happy's latest late night entry to her home. Truly, Lucy's luck when it came to her finances was down at the lowest it could be which is ironic considering her family heritage, what would her father say now?

Lucy could only groan and drop her head against the bar counter in the same way that she did the last time she was in this situation. Conveniently, there was also a similar solution as Mirajane had again come to notice Lucy's solemn state and inquired on what was wrong, furthermore, Mirajane was also yet again the one with the solution for Lucy's issues.

"I may be able to help you again" the beautiful barmaid said and Lucy lifted her head with a hopeful expression for a solution before Mirajane looked around and whispered to Lucy how there was another job request, one for a similar job as to the previous one they took up. It didn't take Lucy long to realise what was meant, her expression changing to one of embarrassment as she asked Mirajane if she was serious and she received a nod from the S-Class member of the guild who took out a piece of paper with an address.

"I've had two requests at the same time and obviously I can't do both so maybe you could take one of them up instead, you can keep the whole payout if it would help?" She offered but Lucy could only respond by asking how often Mirajane got these types of requests and the barmaid giggled, replying that she got them quite often before saying she would leave the job to Lucy if she wanted it...

And that was why Lucy was stood outside the building of the written address, her cheeks burning as her legs quaked. Was she really going to do this again? Was she really going to let a bunch of strangers fuck her for money? Lucy thought back to the previous "job" she took up with Mirajane, she could hardly remember most of it from when she was thrown over the table and plowed mercilessly. Lucy's legs trembled, she was so nervous right now but still she entered the building to find it nearly empty, nearly.

There was of course some furniture but also there was someone present already there, just one other person and he looked Lucy over with confusion before saying she wasn't Mirajane. Lucy took to introducing herself and explaining the situation about how she needed money and Mirajane had a second job so gave her this one, Lucy could see in the man's eyes that he wasn't too fussed on the change of plan. He was looking her over enough to show he enjoyed how she looked.

"Fine by me, the other guys shouldn't be here for a bit longer but I'll throw in a bit extra if you're willing to do some things for me alone?" He offered with a lecherous grin and Lucy looked away before asking what it was that he wanted and the man went to sit down, a grin on his face as he said for Lucy to show him what she could do and give him a blowjob. She felt her cheeks burn even more at the bold and brazen request but she couldn't back out now, she was already here so she took slow steps forward until she stood in front of the man.

The stranger grinned as Lucy got down to her knees in front of him and he told her to pull out his cock which she did by unzipping his pants and fishing out the erection that slapped her across the cheek as it flung out. She stared in awe at its size, it's girth, it was a very large dick and the man could see in Lucy's eyes that she was nervous, he couldn't help his lewd comments.

"I've not got a lot of experience with this sort of thing, it's my second time partaking in this kind of request" Lucy admitted and the man's eyes lit up at the idea that he was helping to break in the slut that dwelled inside Lucy, he told her that he was looking forward to learning how good she could be and so gave her the go for her to give him the blowjob he requested in return for some extra money.

Lucy's cheeks were bright red as she reached a shaking hand forward to grasp the dick before her, she was really doing this again. Her fingers closed around the erect penis and she looked up at the man as he stared expectantly at her and Lucy leaned her head down into his lap and flicked her tongue over his dick, she repeated this a few times before licking up and down the shaft all while feeling this stranger's eyes staring into her very being as he could tell she had very little experience with all this. This knowledge only made him grow harder

Lucy felt the dick in her hand grow even more and she gulped before continuing her job as she continued to lick up and down the man's shaft while looking up at him, was she doing this right? Why was she even concerned about that? Really, Lucy couldn't believe she was doing this again but desperate times call for desperate measures so she opened her mouth and closed her lips around the man's cock. He moaned as she did this which was some encouragement at least.

As her mouth was descending around the man's cock, Lucy thought about what she was doing. Not only was she going to get gangbanged again for money to pay her rent but she was also giving this man a blowjob before his friends around for a little extra cash, what would the other men think if they came in while she was sucking this man's cock? Would they use it as fuel to call her names or would they advance upon her and drag her into the depths of depravity even further than what she was already in? Lucy thought on these questions but tried to ignore them as she serviced the man before her.

The Celestial Mage's lips wrapped around a good portion of the shaft before her, she took a fair amount with ease before going to lift back. She began bobbing her head slowly while looking up at the man, her expression was rather pitiful but that only aroused him more as he leaned back in his seat and said how Lucy's mouth felt hot. This made her whimper in embarrassment but that only stimulated the man even more, he moaned from Lucy's attempts at fellatio as she tried to ignore the taste on her tongue.

Lucy kept bobbing her head in the man's lap, her hands resting on his knees before she suddenly felt his hand on the back of her head. "Let's see how much you can take into that pretty mouth of yours, Blondy" he spoke with a grin before pushing Lucy's head down further into his lap, making her eyes widen as she felt the cock push into the back of her throat.

It wasn't as intense as when she got face fucked the last time but the roughness which the man suddenly took up as he pushed and pulled Lucy's lips along his prick made her dizzy for a moment before she slowly recovered, she just let him do as he pleased as his second hand held her by the head. Lucy felt the man's cock enter and leave her throat as she kept her hands on his knees, trying hard to keep her focus while still feeling the invasion of her gullet. It was rough, very rough but she tried to ignore that and instead focused on the money she was going to get out of this.

"It'll all be worth it, right? He'll pay extra and I'll have some money left after my rent, but then there are other men coming" Lucy thought before mentally thanking the fact she didn't give her last name when she introduced herself, if it got around that the daughter of the Heartfilia family was prostituting herself then the news would have a field day covering the debauched story.

Lucy tried to shake her head of these thoughts but the grip on her head made it difficult, then again the thrusts that pushed into her throat did bring her focus to the situation again as she looked up into the man's eyes again. He had such a lecherous grin on his face and Lucy squirmed a little at his gaze but let do as he wished as she rested her hands in her lap now, drool slipping past her lips as she had her mouth fucked by a complete stranger again. She should feel so ashamed that she was doing this again but then she thought about MIrajane, she seemed to enjoy it quite a lot.

As the Fairy Tail barmaid came to mind, Lucy pictured what she was doing at this very moment. No doubt Mirajane would already be servicing her clients with a gusto and the mental imagery started to build the heat between Lucy's legs, she grew wetter by the second as she imagined Mirajane down on her knees sucking and jerking cock while maybe riding another.

A moan rumbled in Lucy's throat as she thought about this and of course the man before her misconstrued the reason. "Enjoying yourself, Blondy? Do you enjoy having a cock in your throat?" He grinned as Lucy was blushing. His comments kept coming as he kept fucking her mouth, saying how it felt so hot and wet to be fucking her face as he grunted before forcing his entire shaft into Lucy's gullet as he shot his load.

Lucy eyes crossed for a moment as she took the cock into her throat as well as the viscous load that flooded it before she was freed and pulled her head back with a gasp as some cum splattered her face. The man before her grinned at the sight, saying it was a look that suited her before Lucy felt his eyes on her chest before he offered even more if she gave him a titfuck as well. Lucy had already gone this far in shaming herself, why not go the extra mile if she was going to get fucked by numerous men afterwards?

She did think about Mirajne, picturing the erotic scenes of her friend as she opened her blouse and freed her breasts from her bra. Lucy imagined Mirajane doing the same thing as her as she pushed her breasts against the man's cock and started massaging it between her bosoms. She thought of the technique Mirajane would have as she would quickly bring a man to climax. Lucy felt the heat between her legs grow even more as she pictured Mirajane, as innocent as she seemed, whoring herself out to men and she herself gave this stranger before her a titfuck as he moaned.

"Damn those are some soft tits, I don't know whether I would prefer you or Mira right now" the man groaned Lucy gave a meek and embarrassed thank you to the vulgar praise before she leaned down and wrapped her lips around the man's dick head, her breasts massaging his shaft as she suckled on the tip. This was something the man very much appreciated as he again placed his hand on the back of her head.

"Fuck, you say you don't do this often but you're pretty damn good, you'll make a fine whore some day" the man commented and Lucy whimpered with embarrassment, stimulating the man more, as he said how if his friends weren't about to arrive then he'd just pay Lucy triple and keep her for himself for the day. "If your mouth and tits are this good then I can't wait to feel that pussy around my cock" he groaned before pulling Lucy's mouth off his prick as he again shot his load, more quicker than the last time due to added sensitivity.

It was at this moment that the other men who were paying for Lucy's services arrived just in time to see her get another face full of cum which also coated her breasts. "Damn, couldn't wait for us to arrive first?" One of the new arrivals laughed as the man Lucy was just servicing grinned and replied that he couldn't waste an opportunity like the one he had. "She good at sucking cock, I don't even mind that it's not Mirajane" he said before explaining what Lucy had told him about the change of arrangements, none of the other men minded though as they were still getting fuck a sexy babe and one who they were breaking into the world of gangbangs. It was still a winning situation for them.

But for Lucy the depravity had only just begun as, before she could even wipe the semen off her fade and tits, she was pulled away from the first stranger by the new arrivals who wanted some fun of their own now. Pants dropped and cocks sprung out around Lucy as she was told to start stroking and sucking, she did as she was told.

Shaking hands reached out around her and Lucy grasped two of the thick cocks, slowly stroking them as she leaned forward to take a third one into her mouth. The three men she was now pleasuring each moaned at the feeling of the inexperienced hands and mouth around their dicks, saying that though Lucy had the lack of major experience, she was still pretty good. It was a compliment she wasn't sure if she wanted but which she accepted as she serviced three of her new clients while noticing all the dicks around her.

She didn't have time to count how many there were, she was too preoccupied right now to get the chance to, but Lucy knew that she was in for a long day. If she wasn't careful then she may have a repeat of her previous experience in the sense it'll all become a blur, if she wasn't careful then she may be fucked into delirium that she may never truly recover from. Why did such a thought arouse as Michigan as it did?

Lucy moaned around the cock in her mouth as the vulgar images of her body being used ran through her mind, she imagined these men having their way with her and completely breaking her. Lucy's legs clenched as she imagined this and it didn't go unnoticed by her clients with vulgar comments on how excited she seemed to begin to reach her, they didn't bother her though.

"Hey, she's moaning, maybe she really is a whore, '' one man said before another mentioned how Lucy's thighs were rubbing together. "I can't wait to feel how wet she is, fuck I want to just ream her cunt now!" He laughed with his friends also laughing, Lucy wasn't laughing though. She should feel ashamed and insulted but she didn't, she just kept up with what her job was to do and she felt the heat between her legs grow as she lifted her mouth from the cock in front of her and leaned to one of the other cocks which surrounded her. Her hands also occupied another pair, making sure to give all her clients some attention and she did so in a way that Mirajane would surely be proud of.

"Mira, I wonder how she's holding up? Probably better than me" Lucy thought as she pictured Mirajane getting rammed by large cocks and sexual juices slipped down the Celestial Mage's thighs, staining her panties as she moaned in embarrassment at her lewd thoughts, but then a hand suddenly went up her skirt

"Holy shit, she's fucking drenched!" The man who suddenly started touching Lucy laughed, he was feeling her wetness through her underwear which he then pulled aside to plunge a finger into her dripping cunt. This made Lucy moan more around the cock in her mouth before releasing it with a gasp as she whined from the invading touch, pleading now to be touched there even as her thighs clenched.

Lucy was so embarrassed, she wasn't to just forget this job and lose her place if she had to but at the same time her hips rolled against the embedded finger as she whined before hands grabbed her head like the first man and she had her throat plugged by another cock. Lucy's hands were also jerking faster as she was getting face fucked again, a pitiful yet pleading look in her eyes, but what was she pleading for? One would expect it was for the madness to end and just be a dream but the way she was bucking her hips against the finger inside her proved otherwise, Lucy was losing her mind before her pussy was aching.

"Do you want us to fuck you already?" The man behind Lucy asked and she whined as he fingered her, his second hand groping her tits as her pussy dripped with arousal. She wanted to deny it but for all the wrongness that there was in this situation, for all the depravity that there was, she was so horny right now that she couldn't deny wanting something to quench the heat.

"We'll treat you right, don't you worry, Blondy, you'll be a perfect whore by the end of the night" one of the men, Lucy wasn't sure which by now, said before she received three thick loads of cum, two coating her face as the third went down her throat. She didn't have much time for reprieve though, as much as the men wanted to marvel the erotic view of Lucy's whorish expression, they also wanted to get the party going and fuck her.

It was because of this that Lucy, before she could even realise it, was on her back with legs spread and her panties hanging at the end of one of her ankles with a man shoving his entire cock into her. The Celestial Mage's back arched as she gritted her teeth from the sudden penetration, but then the thrusting began. It was stated, there was little time for reprieve as before Lucy was even truly prepared for it, the man between her legs gripped her hips tight and started fucking her intently as her skirt flipped up to show the point of connection.

Lucy could only whine as she felt the man starting to fuck her, her blouse was open and her bra was ripped away so her breasts bounced from the impact of the thrusts. She was already dizzy, her focus was already shattered as she wasn't prepared at all but the whines weren't for mercy, they were out of a strange sense of relief now she had something inside her.

"I shouldn't be feeling like this" Lucy barely thought to herself as all that left her mouth were moans and whines of a depraved pleasure as she was being fucked by a complete stranger for money, but that wasn't all. As the man between her legs was going to town in fucking, two more knelt at Lucy's sides with her hands almost instantly going to their cocks as if they knew exactly what they had to do. Obviously this instinctive action was met with vulgar insults.

"Wow, she's learning already! She'll be a great whore" one voice spoke but Lucy didn't know its owner, she just stared dizzily up at the man currently fucking her aching pussy as her hands worked over two more cocks. Her vision did slowly regain some focus and she saw the determination in the man's eyes, he wanted to fuck her into senseless submission to make his money worth it. In fairness, the very concept of breaking in a new whore already made it worth it but it was just the greed for more and the lust driven insanity that added to it.

"You like this, Blondy? You like getting fucked like this?" The man grunted with one of his friends laughing for him to take it easy. "We want to break her in, not break her entirely, show some restraint for the poor girl" he said and Lucy didn't know if she should be grateful for the little concern or if she should even believe it. It was so hard to think when her pussy was getting slammed into by a large and thick cock while she stroked two more.

Lucy's moans were very much audible now as they grew in volume from the growing intensity of the thrusts into her needy cunt, her legs which trembling as she felt the man's hips ramming into hers and she whined with her back arching before gasping and looking between the cocks in hand.

"They're so big" she thought to herself, her own lust starting to cloud her vision as well as her judgement as she suddenly leaned to the cock to her left and took it into her mouth as she stroked it and the other in her second hand. Her eyes looked up into the owner of dick in her mouth, the same pitiful expression on her face as she engulfed the shaft but she looked so needy now. Lucy could only stare up at the man as she moaned around his shaft before doing the same for the other to coat both pricks in saliva as her pussy juices splashed around the cock embedded into her gripping snatch.

It even got to the point, as shameful as it was, that Lucy's legs suddenly wrapped around the man fucking her. It was like the first man who used her the last time, her body acted impulsively, pleading for more as she pulled the man deeper into her needy cunt, whining loudly as she felt pleasure run up her spine. It felt wrong, it felt dirty, she should be embarrassed and ashamed but Lucy felt too hot and needy to realise how wrong this was, she just needed satisfaction.

"Fuck, she's gripping so tight around me" the man fucking Lucy grunted even as he slammed his hips hard, making her breasts bounce with each impact and Lucy shouted out with pleasure as she suddenly felt a deluge of cum flood her needy cunt. It did nothing to quench the fire that had ignited but Lucy felt her body quake as she received the first creampie of the whole gangbang and she came too from the way the cock rammed into her before the climax.

A loud, whorish moan left Lucy as she arched back, jerking the cocks in hand to climax as well as they spewed their loads over her body before the three men pulled away as Lucy gasped. But it wasn't over yet, there were still men wanting their go, there were still cocks wanting to experience Lucy's body and she was quickly dragged into the next position.

While in her dazed state, Lucy was pulled into the lap of a man as he sat on the nearby, and rather tattered, sofa. His cock sunk into her hole before she could speak and she whined again as her hands went straight to his shoulders, her eyes looking into his as he began thrusting upwards but Lucy also rolled her hips back and forth. Her body was acting on its own in its search for satisfaction, her pussy was demanding relief as it felt like it was on fire. Lucy rode the cock of this complete stranger as he stared at her bouncing tits but then another pair of hands grabbed her body.

Before Lucy could look back at the next man who advanced on her, she felt his cock push into her tight ass. Her eyes went wide and she shouted from the second penetration, both cocks thrusting away with no regard for her even as she was bucking impulsively against them. Lucy could feel the two men's pricks rubbing inside her, her body squeezing both as she was fucked intensely with a sense of surrender washing over her.

The two men fucked Lucy nice and hard, the one behind her pulled her hair as the one she was riding groped her tits. They both took great delight in listening to the slutty moans that Lucy released, they enjoyed watching as she was losing herself more and more to the pleasure of being gangbanged. She lost sense of reality yet, unlike the last time, she could still feel and recognise what was happening and her body was autonomously throwing her into the senseless debauchery. She moaned for the two men, saying that it felt really good and they both grinned as they really started to break Lucy in and onto a road that she didn't know if she wanted to be on.

"Am I really enjoying this?" Lucy wondered to herself as she rocked between the two cocks that were stretching her holes. "It's so wrong, but Mira does it, but they're so rough and I shouldn't enjoy it, I shouldn't but it's feeling so good" she mentally argued with her sanity before suddenly shouting as the two men fucking her holes both started slamming into her.

Ever second that she had the two cocks fucking into her, Lucy felt herself losing her senses more and more. She bucked her hips, whined, moaned and even drooled, especially when she felt the cock in her pussy thrust even deeper that she could swear it hit her cervix. A body rattling tremor ran up Lucy's spine as she gripped the shoulders of the man before her tight and wailed as she bounced like an animal in heat between the cocks, feeling them fuck her into a state of senseless delight as she clenched her holes down and forced them to cum.

As the two loads of cum stuffed her holes, Lucy twitched with her eyes going hazy before returning to some focus as she was dragged from the two men and thrown over a table similarly to how she had been last time only this time her head hung over the other side. Two hands gripped her legs and held them up into the air before another cock slammed into her pussy and the man she sucked off upon arrival finally got to feel Lucy's pussy.

"Fuck, it was worth the wait" he groaned as he went to town but Lucy didn't get a chance to speak as another cock plugged her throat as her head hung over the other side of the table. Lucy was spitroasted between the two cocks and she could only whine and moan with a twisted sense of delight as her hands went to work herself over as we'll, she started to grope her chest and even rubbed her clit as the cock inside her plunged deep.

"She's touching herself now, wow, she is a fucking whore!" A voice spoke but Lucy didn't care who the words came from, she was gradually accepting them as pleasure rocked her senses more and more. Her nerves were ignited with depraved need as she masturbated while getting fucked, she took a cock into her pussy and swallowed the one in her throat with a blissful surrender that she didn't expect to have when she accepted the job. It was meant to just be for the money, that was what Lucy told herself at first but now she felt her body needing more and more to truly be satisfied.

Was it her fault for accepting the job? Was it Mirajane's for proposing the job or was it the fault of the men fucking her that sent Lucy down the path of depravity? She didn't know but the way the balls of the man hammering into her mouth slapped her nose as she drooled around it and the shaft buried in her cunt as both men fucked her senseless made so she didn't care, Lucy just wanted the flames of desire quenched, she needed it, she needed these men to fuck her so she encouraged them by swirling her tongue around one her her mouth and bucking against the one in her pussy.

Soon enough Lucy felt the two men cum and she accepted their loads before they pulled back and she sat herself up on the table and looked around, all the men stared her down with lustful gazes of intent and she shuddered as she felt herself wanting them to just rush her.

Licking her lips of the cum that escaped her mouth, Lucy parted her legs and then her pussy with her fingers, it was an open invite and she got her previous wish as hands grabbed her and dragged her into the madness once again. And Lucy surrendered to it all, she forgot that she was just after the payout as she let the men fuck her in all the positions they wanted with the pick of three accepting holes to choose from.

In the end though, in spite of the admirable effort of enduring it and for how long she kept her lucidity, Lucy did eventually succumb to the madness and lost all sense of time as before she knew it the gangbang was over. The men had their fill of her body, they emptied their balls on the busty, blond Celestial Mage and made vulgar comments of her being a top notch whore.

They left the payment on a table(with a little extra from the first man) in the back before leaving Lucy, they left her on the floor of the building, her whole body coated with semen as she oozed from her orifices with a depraved grin. Her clothes, completely ruined by stains of semen and even ripped from how hungry hands tore them away, laid in tatters off to the side as Lucy relished the afterglow and satisfaction that came from the madness that unfolded in this building. She was still a little unfocused for the most part but did hear the door open again and footsteps approached.

Lucy didn't lift her head to see who it was, she was still reeling from the twisted pleasure of being fucked by men for money for a second time, but she didn't need to look to know who it was.

"Oh my" Mirajane said while surprising a laugh as she saw Lucy. "I see you enjoyed the job" she said and Lucy finally lifted her head to see Mirajane's sweet and innocent smile, such a masquerade not working on her now she knows the real slut she was. "What about you?" She asked and Mirajane again giggled before replying that she had a blast and the payout was decent as well, but there was something else. Mirajane was eyeing Lucy in a way that was similar to a predator watching its prey.

"It seems they made quite a mess, would you like some help cleaning up?" The barmaid of Fairy Tail asked before sliding her dress off her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground so she stood in just her underwear. Lucy didn't even get to answer before Mirajane was suddenly upon her, locking their lips and groping Lucy and the Celestial Mage didn't even argue, she instead fought to get Mirajane fully naked.

Mirajane licked over Lucy's body, lapping up all the cum that stained her skin before shifting herself so she was eating out her friend who in turn did the same for her. The two Fairy Tail indulged in each other for the time being, eating each other out as the madness took over again. Just like how the men had fucked Lucy, Mirajane was aggressive, showing the newly broken in slut just who was the better whore and Lucy was eager to learn under the wing of the master as they again found themselves making out.

"Let's take up more jobs together, Lucy" Mirajane suggested and Lucy could only nod in acceptance of the offer as she felt Mirajane touch her in ways that made her tremble more than she did when she was taking cocks in all three holes at once.

Mirajane truly was the better slut and Lucy looked forward to more jobs with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, onto how things will proceed from this chapter, i don't know if i will continue it. I will consider it but i don't know how it will go. Do i do a chapter for what happened on Mirajane's side before she finds Lucy? Do i do chapters for other characters? What about a chapter between Lucy and Mirajane using strap-ons and dildos? Let me know what you think, i really don't know yet.


End file.
